Por que prefiero dejarme morir Que estar sin ti
by Butterfly Eternity
Summary: Yuuko pierde a la persona que mas ama en un accidente... Pero ¿Podria que su deseo sea mas fuerte que la muerte?. Basada en la cancion "Mi vida sin ti" De "La Oreja de Van Gogh (YuuWata) Nyaaaaaa (*w*)/


**POR QUE PREFIERO DEJARME MORIR… QUE ESTAR SIN TI**

Vuelve a empezar un día más. La luna duerme. Busco café, de pronto oigo llover y pienso en ti, cuando tu estabas aquí… _Watanuki_…

… _Pensaba en esos dia… Cuando despertabas… Estabas tan despeinado y no estabas arreglado… Pero para mi eras el hombre mas guapo… Me hacias feliz verte a mi lado…_

…_Pensaba cuando me decias… "Yuuko, tu y yo vamos a querernos toda la vida y en cualquier vida como se quiere la noche y el dia"… Yo me sonrojaba demasiado cuando decias esas palabras, y tu sonreías y me besabas apasionadamente..._

…_Pensaba en cuando me pediste matrimonio… Yo me alegre demasiado, yo acepte, y nos besamos dulcemente… Yo me alegre demasiado… Sabía que en poco tiempo iba a ser la esposa de la persona que amo…_

…_Pero eso nunca sucedió… Aun recuerdo ese horrible dia… Tu estabas volviendo de hacer las compras…Cuando sucedió eso…_

…_Ese accidente de auto donde nadie salío con vida… y donde tu estabas… _

…_Cuando supe que estabas en esa accidente… Yo no sabia que hacer… Las lagrimas me ganaron, y comenze a llorar… Por que sabia que ya habias muerto, y yo no podía hacer nada…_

…_Pero ahora ya nada es igual, cuando ya no estas Watanuki… Cuando tu no vuelves de pasear… De pronto miro el cielo con nostalgia y tristeza…_

-Watanuki… Yo te extraño…- _Dije Tristemente_ –Yo te amo demasiado… Y te necesito- _De pronto las lagrimas me ganan y yo comienzo a llorar dolorosamente_

…_Te necesito Watanuki…Te necesito aquí, cerca de mi, muy cerca de mi… Yo solo quiero verte feliz… Quiero que vuelvas… Para quererme, cuidarme, acostarme, hablarme, y darme la mano, un beso, un regalo… Yo solo quiero que tu vuelvas solo por mi…_

…_De pronto miro una luz calida que invadió toda la habitación… Yo volteo a ver y no habia nada solo estaba yo y nadie mas… _

-Yo tambien te amo…Yuuko…-

…_De repente oigo una voz muy conocida, me sorprendo demasiado y volteo nuevamente a ver… Y esa voz le pertenecia a el… Era el, Watanuki estaba vivo…_

-W-Wa-Watanuki_- Digo sorperdida al ver que estaba el enfrente de mi_

-He vuelto Yuuko…- _Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa en su rostro_

…_Yo corro hacia el, lo abrazo fuertemente, el me abraza de la cintura y yo empiezo a llorar descontroladamente…_

_-_Pero ¿Como fue posible que tu volvieras a la vida?- _Pregunte algo sorprendida pero a la vez estaba muy feliz_

-Yuuko… Yo volvi a la vida… Por que tu lo deseaste_…- Dijo Watanuki, de pronto el me agarra el mentón_ –Ademas yo viviré para siempre contigo… Por que tu deseo fue muy fuerte, que me hiso inmortal, como tu Yuuko… A si que ya nada nos volverá a separar jamas- _Dijo Watanuki con una sincera sonrisa, el me besa dulcemente y yo correspondo rápidamente._

_-_Watanuki_...- Susurro un poco confundida -_Pero no entiendo cual fue el precio... Este es mi deseo y yo debi de pagar un precio muy alto... Por que rompimos los limites de la vida y la muerte-_ Digo algo aturdida, de pronto la sonrisa de Watanuki se apago y bajo un poco la mirada_

-El precio... Ya ha sido pagado-_ Dijo con un tono frio y serio. Yo me sorprendo_

-¿P-Pero por quien?- _Pregunte asustada, Watanuki bajo un poco la mirada  
_

-El precio fue pagado... Por Syaoran-kun... El entrego su vida, a cambio de que yo viviera - _Dijo Watanuki. Yo me sorprendo mucho, ¿Syaoran-kun, murio, entrego su vida... Solo para que Watanuki fuera feliz junto a mi...?-_

_-¿_Pero que sucedera con Sakura-chan?-

-Ella esta bien... Le costo superarlo... Pero ella lo entendio- _Watanuki tenia una triste sonrisa -_Pero aun no entiendo... Por que Syaoran-kun entrego su vida solo para que yo viviera y estuviera contigo-_ Watanuki no lo podia entender. Syaoran tenia un lazo de sangre, pero Watanuki no lo sabia y nunca lo iba a saber. De pronto el me abraza fuertemente y yo correspondi rapidamente -_Te amo Yuuko... No sabes cuanto te extrañe-

- Yo tambien te amo Watanuki... Te extrañe tanto- _El me besa tiernamente que poco a poco se iba profundizando haciéndose apasionado. De pronto ambos caimos en la cama, el me empieza a desatar mi kimono. Watanuki me mira con un leve sonrojo y sonríe_

-Que hermosa eres Yuuko_…- Watanuki dijo con una leve sonrisa. Yo me sonrojo violentamente, y el me empieza a besar profundamente _

-W-Watanuki yo…- _ Digo nerviosamente _

-Shhh… solo déjate llevar- _Watanuki me interrumpe con susurrándome, y luego besándome profundamente... Provocando que yo me quedara en silencio…_

…_Aquello fue inolvidable… Hicimos el amor todo el dia y toda la noche… Aquel dia fue tan hermoso…_

…_Ahora ya volví a ser feliz… Volvio la paz que alguna vez perdi cuando Watanuki murio… Ya que Watanuki volvió a vivir, y no solo eso el vivirá para siempre conmigo… _

…_Ahora ya somos marido y mujer, como siempre hemos soñado… Y muy pronto seremos padres… Watanuki _

…_Ya no volveré a escuchar consuelos de nadie… Ya no volveré a entender que por tu muerte a mi tambien me mato… _

…_Y siempre que recuerdo lo que sufrir por su ausencia siempre pienso… "Watanuki si algo te vuelve a suceder… A mi tambien me sucederá…_

…_**Por que prefiero dejarme morir… Que estar sin ti"…**_

***Fin***

* * *

_**Holaaa!, Espero que les haya gustado el fic one-shot… Awwww que triste creo que llore cuando lo escribía (T.T)… Pobre Yuuko… **_

_**Esta basado en la canción "Mi vida sin ti" de "La oreja de van Gogh", escúchela esta bien hermosa**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, acepto de todo hasta Tomatazos ( Menos ladrillazos y pedradas eso si duele .)**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nyaaaaaaaaaa (*w*)/**_

* * *

_**Sakulucy**_

_**27 de Junio del 2014 (Editado)  
**_

_**17:10**_


End file.
